


Cornflowers in the Wind

by Heart_stone



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dadza, Hybrid Philza, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, They adopt tommy and tubbo, and blood, bit of angst, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_stone/pseuds/Heart_stone
Summary: Sleepy bois inc! From Techno to Tubbo and how they came to be apart of Philza’s familyBit of angst, lots of fluff, and cuddle pilesDon’t ask where the title came from it’s a long story
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Cornflowers in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things floating around my brain that you should probably know before reading  
> -it’s easiest for hybrids to learn asl sign language and English together don’t ask why I just wanted to use my headcanon that baby Techno was taught sign language (I don’t know it personally so I use google for help so if and explanation is wildly incorrect please let me know)  
> -It’s unknown what Philza’s a hybrid of but he has feathered wings so probably birb  
> -Techno’s left eye is mostly blinded but he can vaguely see light and shadows through it  
> -your “inventory” is a list of what you’re currently carrying on your person (typically in a bag) and it shows up on a person’s communicator  
> -everyone is given a communicator at a certain age but they can be remade if lost or damaged  
> -there’s no limits to respawning but if you chose not to, you won’t and you’re considered permadead
> 
> Also warnings! Bit of blood but not really. It’s just Techno’s face scars

Philza was a proud man, erm… hybrid? He had a wonderful home, made with his own hands, in a beautifully serene clearing, a large farm a short trek away, a vast collection of materials and precious gems, and was the proud over of perfectly groomed wings. Yes he was alone in his beautiful section of the world but it was okay. He had his farm animals to keep him company and would occasionally take trips to the nearby village for supplies. 

If you didn’t count the ridiculous amount of hostile mobs he’d find roaming his property, he was completely alone. And he was completely okay with it.

Completely. 

That was until a strange piglin baby stumbled into his life as literally as one possibly could. 

He was walking down the path towards his farms to tend to his crops and animals. When he passed his Nether portal, it hummed its ominous hum and spat a pink and red blur out into the iron cage that surrounded it. Philza initially passed it by, thinking that some sort of piglin had just walked through and would return to it’s home shortly but the red he saw in the corner of his eye gave him pause. Backtracking, he peered in between the cage’s bars and gasped. It was a baby, a baby piglin but it didn’t quite look right. It looked more human than anything save for the long, pointed ears. 

A piglin hybrid? Philza fumbled with the door lock and the piglin baby stumbled out, collapsing on the grass and grunting in confusion. He looked back to the portal and noticed there was something else coming through so he slammed the door and locked it before backing away. It was another piglin, a fully grown piglin this time, holding what looked like a bloody golden sword. 

It was angry. 

Very angry. 

The baby piglin was still on the ground, curled up and whimpering as Philza inched closer. He noticed the sword they were clinging onto and then he noticed the blood. There were a few nasty looking cuts across the kid’s face, dripping deep red blood onto the ground. One crossed an eye, eyelid swollen shut and it looked quite painful. The kid’s one good eye shot open when Philza got within a few feet. A brilliant blue stared back at him before the kid growled, struggling to sit up and scramble away. They whined and grunted and desperately tried to clean the blood from their eye only to squeak in pain and keel over. 

“No no, kid. It’s alright, I’m not gonna hurt you,” the piglin child did not understand a lick of English, that was very clear. Philza exhaled and slowly scooted back, hands raised up. He crossed his hands over his chest and pulled them away. “Safe,” he knew sign language well. His own parents had found him while traveling through a far away village, had known immediately he was a hybrid, and somehow managed to figure out that sign language was the best form of communication between a human and a hybrid. 

It was strange to remember his childhood where he spoke broken English and filled the words in with signs but it was even stranger to watch the kid almost perk up in understanding. They tried to imitate both his hands and words without letting go of the sword. They grunted indignantly, small eyebrows pulling together in frustration. It made Philza laugh. He cupped his hand and held it out. “Give. You can’t sign with the sword silly,” he gestured to the sword and signed “give” again, hoping that the kid could see him as trustful. 

The piglin grunted, eyes darting from the sword to Philza’s hands and back at the sword. Their shaky and small hands slowly handed it over. Glancing down at it, Philza let out a small gasp. 

It was a netherite sword, a new one he presumed, free of scratches or dents. He looked back up to the kid and smiled softly, setting the sword beside him. The kid’s ears perked up and tried to sign “safe” with their shaky hands before glancing back to Philza as if questioning him. Philza nodded a little too eagerly, grinning at the kid. 

“Oh you’re so cute you little thing!” The kid was sitting up, hitting the ground with their little hands and squealing happily.

The grown piglin, the one that the both of them seemed to have forgotten about, bashed against the cage, growling and waving its sword through the bars. 

Philza’s heart sank. Some of the bars were starting to break. 

The kid scrambled into a sitting position and tried to grab for the sword, hissing in pain and grabbing their injured eye. Philza stood up, carefully pushing the kid behind him as he held out the sword, wings flying out to form a protective barrier around the kid. He pulled up his inventory and searched. He should’ve still had the iron bars in his bag somewhere. 

Got it. 

He dug his hand into his bag and pushed stuff around, fingers finally curling around the cold iron. The piglin broke through a top section and wiggled its upper half out. It waved the sword wildly but Philza managed to get close enough to slash at it’s chest, shoving it back and replacing the broken bars. His wings pulled back to reveal the kid, trembling and sniffling. “Hey, hey. Safe. You’re safe,” he signed again, watching their small ears perk up. 

He then noticed one of the kid’s ears was covered in more blood, a small tear off the tip with a tag dangling from the ripped cartilage. “Oh you poor dear, come,” he beckoned for the kid, holding his arms out. When that didn’t seem to get through, Philza pointed to the kid, then himself, then signed “carry”. The kid stared warily at the older hybrid, looking him up and down before tentatively scooting closer. He could now read the tag. 

Technoblade#172

“Technoblade, huh. Is that your name kiddo?” The kid looked up at him, recognition on their face. “Techno?” The kid cocked their head to the side then reached up for Philza, waving their arms. “Alright. Come on Technoblade,”

Philza made sure he locked all the doors and windows before he gently laid Techno on his couch, covering it with a towel beforehand. The kid whined softly, eyes tightly squeezed shut as Philza ran around the house, searching for medical supplies and something for Techno to hold to replace the sword they refused to let go of. He had found a small stuffed pig in his closet and grabbed it along with the medical kit, healing potion, and a wet washcloth. 

“Can I have the sword kiddo?” Techno looked up at him with their one good eye. “Give. Please?” He pointed to the sword and signed, holding out the stuffed pig. For the second time that day, the kid trusted him enough to hand it over. Philza grinned and let Techno wrap their arms around the stuffed animal while he uncorked a potion of healing. It was set on the table, the washcloth in his hand. “Look at me Techie,” he signed, watching the poor kid’s bloodied face look at him. 

Philza reached his free hand out and gingerly cupped Tecno’s chin in it. He dabbed the washcloth over the large cuts, comforting the kid as they whimpered in pain. The cuts weren’t deep enough to cause severe damage but it would scar horribly and hurt like hell. He gently pushed Techno’s swollen eyelid up and his heart sank. He knew that the eye was probably damaged but had hope that maybe, just maybe, it could still work but no such luck. It was pale and cloudy and sort of drifted around. 

“It’s okay Tech, you’re alright,” he murmured, reaching for the bandages. It sounded like he was trying to comfort himself more than the kid. Helping Techno sit up, he lifted the kid’s chin up and started wrapping the bandages around their head, brushing their hair out of their face. The kid grunted softly and touched Philza’s cheek, gently patting it with something that sounded like a giggle. Philza grabbed the potion bottle from the table and held it to the kid’s lips, helping them drink it slowly. He had added a little bit of sleeping medicine in the hopes that it would help the kid get some good sleep. Techno finished the potion and with a large yawn, clung back onto the stuffed pig and buried their face in it, eye drifting shut. Philza chuckled and gently laid the kid down, grabbing a blanket to wrap them up. He kissed the kid’s forehead and stood up, ready to clean up and prepare a room for his new guest.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so if you find any grammatical mistakes, please let me know! Also if you have any ideas I’m open!


End file.
